A Trip to London
by tenchugirl16
Summary: It's been two years since Goku and Chi-Chi's eleventh year anniverisary. Johnny asks Goku would he and Chi-Chi want to go a surpise engament party for him and Sarah on his yahat on a weeks criuse to London, England. While on the cruise something terrible.


A Trip to London: A Goku & Chi-Chi, Johnny & Sarah, Bulma& Vegeta Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; wished I did.

Hey I am back with another Goku and Chi-Chi Story. This makes my 3rd Goku and Chi-Chi story and I am happy about the reviews that I have gotten from my previous two Goku and Chi-Chi stories. In this story I am using Johnny and Sarah from Sweet Apple Pie-A Goku and Chi-Chi story because I like the way they fitted into that story and I wanted to use them as two of the main people in this story. I hope you like the story and please send reviews; good or bad.

Intro

It's been two years after Goku and Chi-Chi's eleventh year anniversary. Johnny invites Goku and the gang to go on his yacht for his surprise engagement party for him and Sarah. The cruise was set for a week to London, England. While on the cruise something went terribly wrong all of a sudden the engine on the yacht went dead and the yacht couldn't move any more and they were stuck in the middle of the Atlantic. Johnny, Goku, Vegeta and Bulma go down to the Engine room of the yacht and finds that the engine has been sabotaged, the engine mechanics and yacht captains dead and all of the controls sabotaged. But who would want to ruin their vacation and why? The answers of their question lie in England?

In this Chapter Johnny calls Goku to invite him and Chi-Chi on his engagement cruise. Meanwhile Johnny's mother and Goku convince Johnny that Sarah will accept his proposal after having a little 'cold feet'.

Chapter One: Invitation- Johnny Is Nervous

Goku lies fast asleep with Chi-Chi in his arms. All of a sudden the phone rings and Goku stretches his arms and groggily wakes up as he picks up the cordless phone from off the nightstand.

"Hello"

"Hey, Goku"

"What's up, Johnny?"

"Well I am planning to ask Sarah to marry me…."

"For real, Oh man that is great so…"Goku replied not letting Johnny finish.

"Well I am having a surprise engagement party for me and Sarah on my yacht. The cruise it's going to launch tomorrow morning at 8:45 and it's going to be heading towards London."

"So how long are you two going to be in London?"

"For about three days then we going to take a plane back to California. I would love if you and Chi-Chi would come too."

"Hold on for a minute, I got to ask Chi."

"No problem" Johnny response as Goku puts him on hold. Goku then gently nudges Chi-Chi out of her sleep. She slowly wakes up and looks towards Goku and smiles. Goku leans into her and gently kissed her giving her a short but sensational French kiss.

"Morning sweetheart"

"Morning Goku, what's up? Who is that on the phone?"

"Oh that's Johnny, he wants to ask Sarah to marry him. Well he is having a week's cruise to London and then we are going to spend another three days in London before taking a plane back to California; so how about it Chi, you up for a vacation."

"Yeah tell Johnny that we are definitely going. Wow it's been so long since I have been to London. Oh yeah tell Johnny I said coagulations!"

Goku says ok and puts the cordless phone back to his ear and took Johnny off hold.

"Johnny, I am back Chi says coagulations to you and that we would love to come."

"Perfect, I already called Bulma and Vegeta and the rest of the crew and they say that coming too. But I am a little nervous about this. I don't know whether or not Sarah is going to except my proposal."

"Don't get cold feet buddy. Sarah loves you, she will accept it."

"Alright talk to you later, Goku and tell Chi not to tell Sarah about any of this."

"She won't talk to you later, bye." Goku says as he hangs up the phone and puts it back on the charger. He then lies back down on the bed taking Chi-Chi down with him. Chi-Chi lays her head down on his chest and runs her fingers across it.

"Goku, I am really excited about going on that cruise tomorrow. I am really happy for Sarah; she finally gets to be with the love of her life."

"I am happy for them too, now Johnny and Sarah can be married and in love just like we are." Goku says with a smile on his face as he pulls her up for a hot sensual kiss. As he pulls her up for the kiss, Goku's hands traveled down the bed sheet covers down to her naked body. Chi-Chi felt shivers up and down her spine as his hands reached and massaged her butt cheeks. The shivers made her moan softly as Goku's lips moved from hers and moved down to her neck. As he kissed down her neck he left little hickes as he moved further down her breast. He then teases each one of her nipples with his thumb before putting his tongue on each one and slowly licking them. Chi-Chi felt her face turn red as she moans out softly. He then sits her up on top of him and moves his lips from her breast down to her stomach making sure that he in circles her belly button.

"You drive me crazy, Chi."

"Oh really because I am just getting started" Chi-Chi replies before laying on him as she begin to lick his earlobe. After licking his earlobe her lips moved towards his as they shared a passionate kiss. Chi-Chi then ends the kiss and lets her lips go down his neck leaving behind huge hickes, his chest and bellybutton. Goku moans out softly as Chi-Chi counties. Goku decides that he has to take over and lifts Chi-Chi off of him and lays her down on the bed and climbs up on top of her. As Goku makes love to her there moans fill the room. Sweat poured off of each of their bodies. As Goku reached his climax he pulls out of her and lies back down on the bed pulling her close to him as he does this he gives her a passionate kiss and gently pushed her long shinning black hair out of her face.

"I love you, Chi and only you."

"I love you too, Goku forever and always." Chi-Chi replied as she went to sleep on Goku's chest. Goku played with Chi-Chi's hair for a bit before drifting off to sleep himself. Meanwhile Johnny was inside his private office inside his mansion finishing up important papers before going on his yacht trip tomorrow with his girlfriend and the DBZ crew. His office was huge complete with a cherry oak office deck with a Gateway laptop and printer filled up with all of Johnny's important papers from his business "Leslie Incorporated". The walls of the office were a badge color and the floor was a light brown hardwood color. Little artificial green trees were placed by the French doors which was the entrance of the office and by the bay windows.

Just then someone knocks on the door.

"Come in"

Johnny's mom Sandy Leslie comes into the room. Ms. Leslie was nearing sixty but she looks as if she was thirty. Her short auburn hair reached to her ears. She was slim and looked to be physically fit. She wore a black tank top and blue jeans with black higheels.

"Hey Johnny, I am so very happy for you."

"Thanks mom, that means a lot to me."

"You know, I always knew that Sarah was the girl you were meant to be with. Think about it you two basically grew up together. After college you gave her a job here because you did not want her to be no where else but with you."

"I think your right, mom. Tomorrow as you know I am going to ask her to marry me, do you think that she…?"

"Johnny, Sarah loves you of course she will marry you. Don't be nervous just ask her. She is the one for you. She's in the kitchen now fixing you lunch. She told me that she couldn't have you in the office working hard and hungry."

Johnny laughs as his mother lets out a little chuckle.

"Well Johnny, I see you're busy so I'll catch you later"

"Bye Mom" Johnny responds as he returned back to doing business work. Two hours later there was another knock on the door.

"Come in"

The door opens and Sarah steps inside. Her brown hair was in a nice French bun. She wore a pair of black flip-flops. She was rolling in Johnny's dinner on a silver dinner tray. She cooked him ribs, potato salad, green beans and a cold glass of ice tea. Johnny sees Sarah and instantly stopped what he was doing.

"Hey beautiful, come here"

Sarah then stops pushing the food cart and walks up to Johnny and he grabs her and sits her in his lap.

"I see you fixed lunch for me."

"Yep because you have been working in the office all day and I thought that you would like a nice lunch." Sarah responds as she runs a finger over his left cheek.

"Lunch is nice but desert would be a lot better."

"Hmm what kind of dessert are we referring to, Mr. Leslie."

"This" Johnny replied as he pulled her face closer to his and gave her a sweet passionate French kiss. Just then there was another knock on the door. Johnny broke the kiss and sighed before giving an answer.

"Come in"

The door opens as Chi-Chi, Bulma, Launch and 18 walked inside. Chi-Chi wore a sleeveless pink dress that rose above the knee with white high-hilled sandals and a matching Gucci purse. Bulma on the other hand wore a white tube top with a black skirt with matching pair of black high heeled sandals and a matching black Prauda purse. Launch and 18 just kept it simple by wearing a simple pair of Nike teen shoes, black jeans and a white tank top.

"Well well well are we interrupting something." Chi-Chi says with a smile

"Nope not really Chi, so what brings you guys over."

"Well Sarah, it's time for us to go shopping. A girl can never wear the same thing more than twice."

"Okay I am coming. I think it's time for a new set of outfits. Hold on a minute let me give Johnny his food…."

"Sarah, I be okay I'll get it okay. Just go out and have fun with the girls. I'll see you when you get home and I have a surprise for you."

"Hmm I wonder what it is."

"Can't tell you it's a surprise" Johnny replies as he kisses Sarah on the lips before she got out of his lap.

"See you tonight babe." Sarah replied as she left out the room with Chi-Chi, Bulma, Launch and 18.

That's the end of Chapter One. I hope you guys liked it. In the next Chapter Chi-Chi and the girls takes Sarah shopping unknowingly to Sarah it was for the engagement cruise trip that Johnny had planned for her.; While Goku, Johnny and Vegeta go over last minute preparations.

Tenchu Girl 16


End file.
